


Challenge Day 2: Wolf mandible

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pining Solas (Dragon Age), Solas (Dragon Age) is Grim and Fatalistic, Solavellan, Solavellan Hell, SolevellanHellArtChallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Solas has to do, what he dreaded the most. But he leaves a part of him behind.
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Challenge Day 2: Wolf mandible

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of a Solavellan Art challenge, you can find the picture by my girlfriend this story is written to, at: https://faelavellan.tumblr.com/post/615423567690137600/solavellan-hell-art-challenge-2020-day-two-wolf

His gaze lingered of the sleeping woman next to him. Her golden hair laid splayed over her pillow, her features relaxed and softened. She just laid there next to him, sunken into deep slumber, but he could still feel the warmth on her body, could inhale her scent which lingered behind on his skin. It would be gone soon, only leaving behind a memory in his mind, that he would be unable to forget for as long as he lived.  
They had succeeded in defeating Corypheus, sealed the breach for good, there was only a thin Scar left on the sky where it once had been. But the orb - his orb - was lost. It had been broken beyond repair, right in front of his eyes. He had grieved over it, had cradled the pieces in his hands while he had felt numbness and emptiness. Gone had been a part of him, that he had held dear and that he had chased after for such a long time. It all had been in naught in the end, leaving him kneeling in front of another broken relict of his time.  
Gentle hands had touched him, gave him warmth, while she had knelt down at his side, simply holding him without asking. She had just been there, right beside him, as she reassured him, reassured him like she had always done, when she had noticed his sadness or melancholy about things that had been lost since a long time ago. It had just been who she was. Gentle and kind but so brave and determined as well. A rare and marvelous Spirit indeed, that he had fallen in love with over time. And he did love her.  
The elven Mage couldn't help the tears that fell down his face, while he watched her chest heaving in peaceful and relaxed breaths. He loved her so much, had fallen for her like a fool even though he had known that this had never been able to end well. There had never been hope for them in the end.  
But even though he had known that, leaving her had been the hardest choice, that he had to make in his whole life.  
Solas sat next to her, watched her sleeping form with a sad smile, tried to memorize every inch of her body and her Vallaslin free face, every freckle sprinkled over her body, the softly curved lips and the lovely shape of her ears.  
He wanted to memorize all of it, not wanting to forget even one small detail of her.  
That was why he sat there on her bed in silence, in the dark of the night, trying to take everything of her in that he could, before he stood up with an aching heart.  
He shouldered his backpack, tugged his staff away, before he allowed himself one last Look on her peaceful face.  
Solas placed his necklace, a wolf mandible over her resting form, watched the worn leather slip over her soft skin, before he leaned in for one last kiss. Nothing more than a soft flutter on her lips that didn't even wake her up from her deep slumber. "Vhenan.“ he breathed in grieve and guilt for what he was about to do. "Ir abelas Vhenan. I just want you to know, that what we had...it was real.“  
Only his sad voice and the necklace that he had left for her had lingered behind, when his footsteps faded away in the distance.


End file.
